


Family Ties

by gryvon



Series: Confessions Series [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isshin discovers Chad and Ichigo's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

Ichigo moaned as he felt Chad's slick fingers slide inside of him. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Chad's broad waist to give the man more room to work. His arms twined around Chad's neck and he smiled softly as he drew the other man down for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft kiss, one that slowly grew in passion as Chad's fingers scissored inside of him. He keened softly into Chad's mouth as the fingers inside of him played against his prostate. Chad knew exactly how to push all of his buttons.

He felt vulnerable like this - naked under another, physically stronger man, slowly being opened up so that Chad could fit inside of him. He couldn't imagine being this submissive with anyone else. With Chad, it was alright. With anyone else, it would have grated on him. This was just another extension of their friendship. He trusted Chad with his life. Trusting him with his body was easy compared to that.

A soft hiss escaped his lips as Chad's fingers were removed and his much larger erection pressed inside. His legs tightened reflexively. Ichigo arched up, pushing back into Chad's thrust. Pleasure mixed with a faint bit of pain as Chad filled him. It was nothing compared to what he'd endured while fighting Hollows, shinigami, or arrancar. Chad kissed him again, softly, as Chad slid all the way home, deep inside of Ichigo. Two large hands gripped his waist, lifting his hips so that Chad had a better angle into Ichigo, an angle he knew from experience would make him want to scream.

The door opened, startling both of them. They froze and turned to look at the equally startled man standing in the doorway. Ichigo could feel his entire body flaming red but he couldn't move. Chad looked just as embarrassed, but he hid it well behind his usual stoic mask.

Isshin Kurosaki stared at them for several seconds. If he felt anything other than surprise, it didn't register on his face. Isshin swallowed and then his face shifted into a polite smile, almost as if he'd walked in on his son studying - their usual excuse when Chad came over - rather than having sex with his best friend.

"Dinner's ready," he said. The door shut quickly.

Ichigo stared at the closed door for another long minute. Was it possible to die of embarrassment? He had a feeling he was about to find out. Knowing his luck, his father would continue to tease him even after his death.

Chad shifted nervously above him. Ichigo let his legs drop back to the mattress as Chad pulled out of him. Their erections had just died a very gruesome death. He turned to look up at Chad and smiled at the worried expression on his lover's face. He carded his fingers through Chad's hair.

"Relax," he murmured against Chad's cheek. "He's not going to kill you. I, on the other hand, am likely never going to hear the end of this."

Chad's body relaxed against, prompting Ichigo to smile a bit wider. There was a good chance that his father was going to freak out about all of this. He didn't even want to think about his sisters' reaction when they found out. But, Ichigo wasn't worried about it. His father liked Chad, liked most of Ichigo's friends. Ichigo would be able to talk him around. At the worst, they'd beat the crap out of each other and then things would be back to normal.

At least, that's what Ichigo hoped for. He didn't really have much experience going against his father's expectations.

Ichigo slid out from under Chad. The floor was cold underneath his bare feet. He could feel Chad's eyes following him around the room, making him wish that they had time to start over again. Delaying the inevitable would only make things worse. Grabbing a handful of tissues from the box near his bed, Ichigo cleaned himself off and started pulling on his clothes. Chad joined him after a moment.

They paused before opening the door. Ichigo smiled up at Chad and adjusted the collar on Chad's shirt. They kissed once more and stepped out into the hallway.

Dinner was laid out on the table. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu had already helped themselves. One of them had set out plates for Chad and Ichigo. He wasn't surprised to see that Isshin had arranged the plates so that Chad's only options were to sit next to Isshin or directly across from him. Ichigo sat next to his father, hoping to act as a physical barrier between the two of them. His father could be pretty unpredictable at times, but Ichigo had faster reflexes. He could block anything Isshin tried to do to Chad.

He sat carefully, eyeing his father warily. The rest of his family was outwardly focused on their food. Maybe Isshin would just let things slide, and he'd be able to get through dinner without his father doing or saying anything to embarrass him. He sipped at his glass of water.

"So," Isshin said in a pleased, smug voice, "you boys are dating now?"

Ichigo choked. His sisters' heads whipped up to stare between him and Chad, surprise on both of their faces. One of Chad's hands reached over to pat him on the back until he stopped coughing. Karin relaxed after a second and shot her father a look.

"You didn't already know?"

They all stared at her.

Karin shrugged and started back into her rice. "What? It's obvious."

Ichigo hadn't thought his face could get any redder, but he was currently spectacularly managing it. He debated hiding under the table.

"Yes," Chad said quietly. He glanced over at Ichigo with a soft smile. "We're dating."

A shiver passed through Ichigo and he stared down at his plate. They'd never really discussed their relationship. This was the first time either of them had said the 'dating' word, though they'd been going out for months in all but name. No one knew, until today.

Chad's hand stayed on his back.

"Oh." Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo watched Isshin shoot him a contemplative look. "Well, that does explain why you never hit on all of those women that hung around you."

"Dad." The thought of hitting on Orihime or Rukia or Tatsuki filled him with a mixture of disgust and dread. At this rate, his blush was never going to go away.

"It does make more sense that you're a catcher instead of a pitcher. You always did have a bit of a feminine side."

"Dad!" He wasn't sure if the current redness in his face was fueled more by anger or embarrassment.

His anger subsided as he glanced over at Chad. The other man was smiling, and obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"Eww." Karin's face paled quickly and she pushed her food away. "I did not need that mental picture."

Yuzu looked confused. "What does baseball have to do with dating?"

Isshin's grinning face shifted to his youngest daughter. "You see, Yuzu-chan, when a man loves another man and they want to get closer, the 'pitcher', also known as the top, will stick his-"

"Dad!" Karin and Ichigo's voices blended together in familiar harmony as Karin clamped her hands over Yuzu's ears.

Laughter broke through the haze of anger filling Ichigo's mind. He turned to find Chad laughing softly and watching Ichigo in obvious amusement. Ichigo settled back into his chair. He could ignore it. He wasn't going to let his father get to him in front of Chad. He could be cool.

Isshin seemed to have given up in the face of his children's united anger. Karin tentatively pulled her hands away from Yuzu's head and sank back into her chair.

"You boys are using protection, right? There are condoms and lubricant in the clinic - Ichigo, you know where - so, if-"

Ichigo finally snapped. He kicked Isshin's chair back from the table, stood, and punched his father square in the face. Isshin tumbled backwards, rolling head over heels into the hallway. They heard a crash through the open doorway.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo stood still and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He lowered himself back into his chair. After a momentary pause, the Kurosaki children turned back to their food. Chad continued to laugh softly, his chuckles slowly dying out.

"You should join us for dinner more often, Chad-san," Yuzu said quietly. She smiled blindingly up at the other man.

"I second that," Isshin called from the hallway.

"I'd like that." Chad turned to smile at him and Ichigo found his previous anger dissipating entirely as he smiled back. Their hands found each other under the table.

They ate in silence for several minutes, until a thought came to Ichigo. A wicked grin split his face and he turned to Chad.

"Does this mean we can tell your grandfather next?"

The embarrassed look that spread across Chad's face more than made up for Isshin's antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
